Struggle Into The Beyond: Van And Margin's Desperate Battle!
It was a calm sunny day near the riverside. Van was having a pinic with his girlfriend Anna. The two looked on as people walked all around ad te birds seemed as calm as they could possibly be. "Whew! I guess people still aren't used to the new look. Thanks to this transformation I've been stared at like some kind of animal." Van laughed Anna chuckled in response "I like it. You're like a human doggie!" A sudden uneasiness was felt in the area, a spiritual pressure like no other. It came from a man who was still struggling to control his reiatsu. "Damn it...if this continues, I'll be destroying everything in where I am." He stared at his arm, seeing his gauntlet as a curse rather than a gift, it gave him no benefits as it will only respond in his need when his in battle. "Anna you feel that?" Van looked around the area "Yea...Van! Its over there!" Anna pointed out near an area where a man was shambling foward Van's face lit up with a smirk "Him huh?" Van started to stand with his hand on his new sword "Anna you may want to back off for this one. I feel a different aura from him." He then smiled in the man's direction "Yo Margin! Been some time huh?" Margin turned his attention to the....dog? "Hey...uhmm..you?" He didn't notice who this man was, but his gauntlet started to shake, and he felt somekind of heartbeat coming from it. "And...do I know you?" Van looked confused at Margin Why doesn't he remember me? Anna tapped Van on the shoulder "Van...ears...transformation." "Ohhh yea!" Van started laughing "Its me Van. We had a bit of a...scuffle in the past. I know I look different but , I swear its me in here." "Oh riiiiiiight! Your the one I almost killed! Nice to see ya again, I do hope your less..you know.. weak." Margin taunted and smiled, this was the guy he was about to turn into ash but also he haven't forgotten how much this guy and the friend of his gave him some hard time. "Weak? Oh no. I was just...well yea. I was weak. But now as you can see I've changed. And now I feel incredible. We can always fight to prove it but, let's chat a bit. What do you say?" Van chuckled as he layed a hand on Magin's shoulder. The reiatsu coating Margin, rejected Van's hand, burning it to an extent. "Sorry, Van, but it seems my reiatsu doesn't like you much." Margin stared at Van's eyes with his murderous looking ones. "You know, I'm not particularly chatty, especially to someone who said *I'll get you and your father next time*....." Van's hand healed from the burn wound. "Looks like this skin is able to take more damage than my old one." Van started to smirk as crystal snowflakes began to fall "I told you I've gotten stronger. I'm not so sure you want to do this." "Van..are you...underestimating...me?" Margin's eyes as murderous looking as they are, changed into its hollowfied forms. "Let's just see...how much...stronger you had become." The shaking of his gauntlet became more intense as it releases a burst of ''negative ''reiatsu, melting the snowflakes before it even contacted the ground, giving anyone who came in contact with it an uneasy feeling and somekind of electrifying sensation. "Underestimating? I think it is you who is underestimating me!" Van's eyes lit up as the crystal snowflakes reformed turning into daggers than spun in the air. "I'll show you everything you want and more." Van smiled turned into a scowl as he formed a spear in the air ready for battle. "Make your move so I can skewer you."